


Come Back

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Barry's recording to Iris before leaving to sacrifice himself to the speedforce.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy. I am still shook over the finale, so this is how my emotions are showing.

3 months.

It has been 3 months since Barry left me to be a hero. I don't think I could handle it anymore. I've though about killing myself 3 times.

I've thought about writing about The Flash 3 times.

I've listened to his song over 30 times. 

This day was different from the usual routine of crying everyday. When dressing, I had found a tape in my drawer. The title had said. "For my dear Iris West-Allen". I had smiled at that, just a little.

I walked into our living room. Scratch that.

My living room, I was never told when he would be running home to me, if he would come running back to me.

I put it in the DVR. The screen turned on and I saw his face. The messed up hair from running at the speed of sound. The green and brown eyes and his smile. Oh, the smile.

I hit play. 

"Iris West. Or should I say Iris West-Allen."

I smiled, I even teared up.

"I know, I know. You probably hate me, love me, and miss me at the same time. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way, but being the hero I am..I know I'd have a price to pay."

I grimaced at the words he haid said. The speed force said he would be going to hell. I couldn't dare imagine how Barry was doing.

"I know I said that you should keep running for me, and I hope you are. I have to make this short. The speed force only allowed me to record this for a few minutes. I just wanted to say that I love you. I love you so much and I hope you are doing ok. Tell Joe that I miss him and tell Wally he's doing a great job. I love you, Iris and I'm looking forward on marrying you in the near future. Continue this for me." He smiles at the camera. "But I want you in it.." the video ends.

She sings, "Every hour..every minute.."

And with that I kept on running..for him..and for everyone else.


End file.
